Regarding an extensible markup language (XML) document, every time the document is transmitted and received, a verification using a schema and a verification related to a check item corresponding to each tag in the document are performed.
Verification of XML document is performed as described below. For example, in the verification processing, compressed data of an XML file that is ZIP-compressed to reduce the file size is expanded and a verification using a lexical analysis and a schema is performed on the expanded document data. In the verification processing, after tags in the entire document have been discriminated by the lexical analysis, verification corresponding to each tag in the document is performed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-84987    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-101565    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-238863